Banded together
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: AU when the teen titans have to help aid the planet tamaran, things get slightly out of hand.Robin must escort the Grand Ruler of Tamaran back to safety, that is if they don't kill each other first RS
1. Introduction

**Wow i have NOT been here in a while. ok don't shoot me! i am aware i have fics out that need updating but i've been wanting to do this for a long time! i've gotten most of it typed up already but this is an introducation chapter. i'm going to wait fifteen minutes after i put this up to put up the next chapter. don't ask why, i'm weird like that. now i am very proud of the work i've done so far. now in the second chapter you'll notice that it's a lot like a certain favorite eppisode and you may catch little phrases from the show. please review! and enjoy!**

Okay! Now this is an alternate universe. Starfire never came to earth to learn about earth's culture (I think that's why she came) but the teen titans still exist. They still have titans east, and honorary titans too. So basically what goes down is Robin, alias Richard 'Dick' Grayson, gets a call from Bruce. Bruce tells him that they need him and all the titans help in helping fight a war between two planets. He explains to him that Superman had been contacted by the planet in need of aid, Tamaran, and feels he owes it to them to help them, since they had helped Krypton in a war many, many, many years ago. So Robin agrees and they go to Tamaran to meet and talk about what they have to do. Now Princess Kom'ander and Prince Ry'ander have been taken captive by the Gordanians, who the Tamaranians are at war with, and the Grand Ruler of Tamaran had left a few days earlier with a team of Tamaranian warriors to go find them. So the titans and the justice league split up. Most of the justice league and Titans stay to plan and go fight, but Bruce gives the Teen Titans the job of searching for the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. During their journey they are attacked by a small group of Gordanian battle ships, so Robin gives the order to separate and fight. Robin takes a hit and crash-lands on the supposed planet that the Grand Ruler last contacted from. So Robin's ship is in need of repairs, but since he can't do much he decides to go searching for the missing Grand Ruler, but the Grand Ruler finds him and attacks, thinking he's an enemy. Thus they get off on the wrong foot and can't stand each other and bicker constantly, even though the Grand Ruler finds Robin undeniably attractive and Robin like wise. But despite that factor, Grand Ruler Kori'ander and Richard 'Dick' Grayson don't see eye to eye, but hey, who's to say things won't change?

* * *

Inside the main room of the ever famous "T" many animated sounds and childish taunting was occurring, not that that wasn't normal or anything…

"Ha! Take that ya little grass stain. Make ya think twice before challenging me!"

"You just wait you piece of scrap metal! I'll come out first in the end!"

"You know, you always say that, but ya never do Gar," the robot hybrid smirked.

The green changeling was about to retort when an alarm went off and a red light flashed throughout the tower. Within moments, the last two members of the team where in the room and in front of the big screen. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans pushed a button and the screen focused on the person. Robin scowled.

"Whoa! Batman, how's it hangin'!" Gar, a.k.a. Beastboy greeted.

The Caped Crusader put on a small smile, but said nothing. Robin turned to his team, "Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, you're dismissed."

"But dude! If The Batman is calling us, there must be trouble—

"Do as I say," Robin shot with a cold tone. Beastboy quickly rushed out of the room, the other two following closely behind. When the doors shut behind them Robin turned back to the screen and glared through his mask, "What do you want?"

Batman gave Robin a cold stare, "quit being a little ass, Dick, this is an important matter."

Robin's face dropped the angry stare and put on his serious face, "What is it?"

"Superman received a distress call from the planet Tamaran, asking for assistance. I'll play the tape for you," he pushed a button and the screen switched to the face of a large man, with orange tinted skin, a long shaggy red hair and beard, with pale green eyes.

"…Grand Ruler of Tamaran, and my name is Galfor. I contact you, Kalel, for help. Our planet is under attack by the Gordanians, a great enemy of ours and they are planning a hostile take over of our planet. We know we cannot win, but we have located a planet far away from them, that we may inhabit, but we do not have enough soldiers to hold them off and allow us time to get out. We ask for you help because we had aided your planet greatly long ago. We have no other hope but you Kalel. Our Princess and Prince have been captured by the Gordanians, and this is a second time for the princess of being in their possession and she almost did not survive the first. Please Kalel, you're our…" the tape cut off and went blank and a second later Batman returned to the screen.

"Wow, sounds like they could use all the help they can get," Robin stated matter-of-fact.

"They do, so the Justice League is going to aid the Tamaranians, and I called you so that you could gather all the titans to help."

Robin nodded, "Of course, I'll get right on it!"

"Thank you Dick, I'll send you the coordinates. Leave by tomorrow."

"It'll be first thing in the morning."

* * *

"We're gonna die," Beastboy whined in his pod of the T-ship.

Raven rolled her eyes, "if you have an attitude like that, you will."

"No one's going to die," Robin affirmed, "Look Beastboy, we're the good guys. The good guys never die," Robin said, hoping to cheer (and shut) up his teammate. It seemed to have worked and for the rest of the way he was fairly quiet. They reached the given coordinates and saw a white and magenta streaked planet. It looked peaceful and beautiful enough on the outside, but looks were deceiving. As they came through the atmosphere they saw a barren wasteland, and all that remained was a small tower of a community, that was almost in ruins. They landed the ship and saw that the Justice League was there, and Titans East as well. There were some of the honorary titans, but the rest hadn't gotten there yet. Robin went and greeted his long time friend, Speedy and shook hands with him, "Speedy, good to see you."

"Yah, too bad it's not under such great circumstances."

Superman walked over to the two, "Galfor will be meeting with us soon. But he's asked for a small team to go out as a search party. You up to it?"

"Sure, we'll do whatever we can."

The large doors opened and a giant man, whom upon closer observations proved to be Galfor, walked out to the large group of super heroes, "Many greetings and thank yous to you all! We cannot express how grateful we are to you for aiding us! And though I know it's short notice, but I believe there is a small team that will be going out as a search party?"

Robin stepped forward, "Yes, that would be my team and I."

The large man smiled at the boy, "I thank you young one. I'll give you the map that will lead you to the planet where The Grand Ruler's ship was crashed—

"Um, excuse me for interrupting but…aren't you the Grand Ruler?" Robin asked.

Galfor let out a hearty laugh, "No! I'm the Right Hand to the Grand Ruler."

Robin's cheeks reddened, "Oh, um well where was the Grand Ruler headed for?"

"To rescue our Prince and Princess."

"Oh, I see. Is the Grand Ruler the only survivor?"

"It was an outnumbered attack, and the Grand Ruler's ship went down. It's the only one that survived."

"Alright, well hand us the map, and we'll be on our way, sir."

"Oh wait!" Galfor handed the four an earpiece, "This will allow you to understand Tamaranians."

"Then how come we understand you just fine?" Beastboy asked.

"Because I was also an ambassador of Tamaran, long before I was the right hand. I know many dialects."

"Oh," was all Beastboy said.

* * *

The T-ship made it's way to a purple planet when Raven spoke up, "Robin, we have company. At least twenty ships, and they aren't Tamaranians."

No sooner had she told him this, were they shot at. Robin yelled out, "Titans! Separate!"

The four split off and managed to take care of eight ships, but it wasn't getting easier. Cyborg radioed out through his speaker, "Robin! We'll distract them! Lead them away or something! You get on that planet and find the Grand Ruler! We'll be fine! Try and let yourself get hit!"

"Are you crazy! Then me and the Grand Ruler will be stranded!"

"Not necessarily! Each ship has a repair kit in it! And you could use scrap metal from the Grand Ruler's ship if you really need to! Trust me, my ship is a lot more stronger then you think!"

Robin was hesitant before he gave the okay. He managed to get hit on the side and dove towards the planet. His team distracted and fought the Gordanians and he prayed this wouldn't be the last time he saw them.


	2. First Impressions, and Chicken

**Ok here's where it gets fun. now i know Starfire is much nicer, but as you read this, in my opinion, she doesn't seem out of character. i made sure that she sounds the same though. it bugs me when i don't do it right. please review! enjoy!**

Robin pried himself out of his not too badly damaged ship and sighed. Here he was on a desolate planet, and had no idea where to start. He walked for about an hour in a half before he began to see a faint column of smoke not too far away. He ran in that direction and pushed himself through the stiff branches and saw the ruin of a Tamaranian ship. He made his way over to it and called out, "Um, Grand Ruler? You're majesty, are you in there?" He got to the craft and hopped on it to look into the cockpit. As he was about to call out again something lunged at him. It had him pinned down on the ground, and Robin tried to get away from It but found It was _sticky_. He managed to launch his feet at the gooey beast's stomach, and flipped them over only to go hurtling down a cliff slope, which had separated Robin from the Jell-O fiend. Robin took the chance to throw an explosion disk at the creature but found it was stuck to his hand from the Sludge Monster Goo. As he was going through this dilemma another came at him, as the beast once again launched itself at the poor hero. As the monster opened it's slime mouth to devour its helpless pray a ball of green light impaled the creature, scattering slime everywhere. Robin shook himself of the slime and looked over from where the green light came, and he was surprised. A very slim, curvy figure was making its way down a cliff to him. As it got closer Robin saw something similar to the dress style of the people of Tamaran. Their very skimpy clothing did not look skimpy on her but sexy. Long boots, and a one piece that didn't look very much like a one piece clung to the orange beauty. But her dress look different from the normal dress wear. It looked like a battle suit.

'She's a warrior?' he thought as he stood, "Um, hi—

A ball of green light shot at him. Before he could react the female warrior lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Pinning at the shoulders, and painfully holding his legs down with her knees, "You are a Gordanian spy yes! You shall tell me where my brother and sister are being held if you wish your death to be quick and painless!" the warrior yelled, her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Whoa! I'm no Gordanian spy! I'm on your side!" Robin yelled out before pausing a moment, "Wait a minute, brother and sister? You mean the prince and princess are you brother and sister?"

The warrior relaxed a bit, "You are helping me? You are to help my planet?" She held a ball of light at him, "Then what are you doing here? If you are to help Tamaran?"

"I was sent here to find the Grand Ruler. They said no one else survived the attack aside from the Grand Ruler."

"That is true, I am the only survivor."

Robin stared blankly at her, "You're the Grand Ruler?"

Her knees dug deeper into his thighs, "Is there a problem infidel."

Robin glared, "Hey, I'm here to help you so watch what you say. And I just wasn't informed that the Grand Ruler was a woman."

"Do not disrespect me with such a tone."

"I've had enough of this," Robin shoved her off and jumped up. He turned to say more when his eyes met hers. They were nothing like Galfor's, pale and dull. They were vibrant and beautiful, young. She couldn't be too much older than his own eighteen years. As he looked at her, he saw she was more than just a great figure, but drop dead gorgeous. She was the picture perfect of what a queen would look like. He collected his thoughts, "Look, my ship is still working. We can head over there and get you back home."

The Grand Ruler stood and brushed her self off, "I am not going home. Not until I have found my brother and sister."

Robin sighed, "Look Princess—

"Kori'ander."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kori'ander."

"Right, look Princess—

"Kori'ander"

"Whatever! Look your majesty I had orders. To find you, and take you back. If after we return you want to go out again, fine by me. But we're not going on some wild goose chase—

"How dare you! They are the only family I have and if I do not do something soon, I may lose them too!"

"Look I have orders—

"Well they are being changed! Because I order you to assist me in the search of my family!"

"I'm not one of your servants—

"Well you are aiding my planet which therefore puts you under my order's since I am the commander in chief—

"LOOK! We'll just get to the ship first, then we'll discuss what we'll be doing."

"Fine," they began to walk when Kori'ander asked, "What is your name?"

"What does it matter?"

"I simply wish to know. Unless you prefer infidel—

"Okay fine. Robin."

"…That is not your name."

Robin stopped and stared at her incredulously, "yes, it is."

"That could not be your real name. It is much to short to be a real name."

"I'll have you know Robin is an Earth name."

"All the same your mask tells me that Robin is not your name. Some sort of code name, yes perhaps, but it is not your birth name. I myself have a code name. It is Starfire, but it is not my real name."

Robin sighed, "Richard."

"Richard what?"

"Grayson."

"Richard sounds like a nice name—

"Yah well, it's Robin to you."

"There is no reason for you code name here, when it is just us."

"It's not a code name, Princess. It's who I am. I'm a super hero, Richard Grayson is just a secret identity."

"Well if Robin is who you are then that is quite sad."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "oh? And why do you say that?"

Kori'ander answered innocently, "Well, you have to spend the rest of your life hiding behind a mask."

This stopped Robin in his tracks. Kori'ander continued on for a few steps before she realized she was alone. She turned and faced him. Robin was speechless. She had figured him out in just a matter of moments. That is who he was; he did hide behind a mask. He never let anyone in; he never let the walls down. How could someone he barely knows have figured out all that he is when not even he had ever really known it?

"Richard, you are alright, yes?"

Robin snapped out of it and lightly scowled, "I said don't call me Richard."

"Why not? It is who you were born as."

"Yah well I never liked my full name. Makes me sound to old."

"Then what am I to call you?"

"I already told you, Robin."

"I do not wish to call you by your code name."

Robin growled before he started walking again.

"Fine, call me Dick."

"Alright, and do not call me princess."

"Then what should I call you?"

"How about my name."

"…How do you say it again?"

"Kori'ander."

"…How about Kori?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

(Earlier)

Cyborg watched as his leader plummeted to the dark planet and returned his focus to the more dangerous task at hand. He radioed to his companion, "Yo BB! I got an idea on how to get rid of a few of these aliens! You up for a little game of chicken!"

Raven beeped in, "Is this really a time for playing games Victor?"

"Trust us Rae," Beastboy jumped in, "We know what we're doing."

Raven thought to herself, 'I hope so.'

As she did her best to shoot the ships, the boys got some on their tails, "Ok BB, I'll go left."

"Ok…wait! You're left, right?"

The two began to come at each other, Beastboy with three behind him, Cyborg with four, "Right."

"Wait, right?"

"No! Left!"

"You're left?"

"Yes! My right your left! Wait! I mean your right my left!"

"Ah! Which one!"

The two came dangerously close to each other, "Right Garfield! RIGHT!"

They turned their ships as they narrowly missed each other and six of the Gordanians crashed into each other, leaving only one left, which Raven flew in and shot down, while trying to shake five off her tail. The boys flew in to help and got rid of four, and as Beastboy was about to take down the fifth, it got a good shot at Raven and hit her wing, igniting a fire. Raven quickly prepared to make a bubble to capture as much oxygen as she could before she hit the evacuation button. She hit it and threw out a bubble of dark energy around her as she was launched into space. Beastboy swooped in over to where she was floating. Raven gathering what was left of her strength chanted and widened the energy bubble to catch Beastboy's ship. When he was in the bubble he opened up his pod where Raven tried to float in. It was taking all her strength to do so and when she was finally in Beastboy closed the pod and she fainted into his lap.

Cyborg contacted him, "We got to get her back to Tamaran, she needs help."

**ok i'll try and update by tomorrow, but only if i have SOME reviews. even one! just so that i know SOMEONE likes this.**


	3. The Thing about Men and directions

**Wow! thanks for the great feedback guys! sniffles you guys are awsome! ok i like this chapter because it's like stranded but not, and i never saw the episode "go" but saw great screen caps of it! but i wrote a certain scene before the episode, which is supposed to go with when robin and starfire first met which i really like that scene. hope you enjoy! this chapter is longer than the others so yay!**

"We are lost."

"We're not lost," Robin insisted, "we're just, taking the long way. That's all."

"Why can you not simply admit that we are lost, Dick?"

"It's one of the flaws of Earth Men, Kori."

"Do you not have some sort of locator?"

"Well if I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we Princess."

"You do not have to be curt, and do not call me Princess infidel!"

"Alright, alright I give!"

Kori sighed, "I do not understand why you must have such an attitude with me, especially considering my position."

"Well for starters, you did attack me without a moment's hesitation and almost shot me with some weird power ball—

"Starbolts."

"Yah, whatever. All the same, you didn't even give me a chance."

"Well, can you blame me? Think of the position I am in right now. I am not very trusting."

"All the same, jumping to conclusions is going to get you in trouble. And back on subject. Referring to your 'considering my position,' line, if you keep flaunting about you royal standpoint, why should I respect you? If you were a true leader, you wouldn't use your title as a way to get what you want," Robin argued as the two began walking through hot steam.

"Oh and I suppose you know how to act like a leader?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Because _I'm_ a leader myself. And I earned my team's respect, I didn't tell them, 'hey, I'm the boss so sit down and shut up.'

Kori scowled at him through an opening of mist, "Must you truly be so harsh to me? I apologize for my misjudgment when I first met you, but you must think for a moment. I grew up my whole life with people looking up to me, telling me that I must take charge, as well as people doing as I ask. I have been a leader by default. Surely you do not know what that is like. I have no choice but to be the Empress. Do you truly think I want this title? I myself do not find that I am fit for Tamaran, but I must rule it all the same. Perhaps I am a bit spoiled, but can you expect anything less from a princess?" Kori then gave an indignant huff as she continued walking through the haze.

Robin ran his hand through his hair, messing it up from its usual spiky appearance, and ran the hand down his face as he sighed, "I should've let the Sludge Monster eat me when I had the chance."

"What?" Kori yelled, not catching what he had said. The vapor thinned and the two discovered they were separated from each other by a huge gorge. A moment past before they began to here a slight rumble that continued to get louder with each second when suddenly the entire cliff side crumbled and the two fell. Robin quickly got his grappling hook, and swung himself to a sturdy ledge as he searched for Kori. He spotted her falling and remembered that Tamaranians could fly.

'Why isn't she flying?' he thought frantically, "Kori! Fly!"

Kori yelled back in a panic, "I cannot!"

"What!" As he watched her helplessly fall he quickly dived off the ledge after her. He reached her and they clung to one another and Robin saw another ledge that looked like it might hold. He shot his grappling hook and it swung around the rock, but it wasn't as sturdy as it looked and gave away. The two continued to fall closer and closer to the ground and Robin quickly swung himself so that he would break the fall. When he hit he tried to absorb the hit as best he could and they rolled a few times before coming to a stop, with the Boy Wonder on top, and the Grand Ruler on bottom.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kori collected herself and pushed him off, "Get off of me, Richard!"

Robin sat back on his palms and bent knees and glared, "You're welcome."

"For what? Plummeting down into this hole with me? I see no reason to express gratitude for that."

Robin stood mumbling incoherent things under his breath as he collected some branches and tossed them in a pile, "Think you could give us some fire, Princess?"

She frowned but complied. She walked over to a small dead tree and pulled it from its roots and set it down and sat.

Robin stared at her for a moment before he joined her, "Kori, what happened back there? I thought Tamaranians could fly."

"They can. They absorb sunlight as energy to fly, so that they can also fly at night with the stored energy. But the power of flight is powered by emotion. Boundless joy," Kori looked down sadly, "and I feel no happiness right now."

"Kori, we're stuck in a hole. You need to fly! Just, try and think of happy things."

"Like what?"

Robin was about to respond when there was an earsplitting sound. The two covered their ears, and there was a large rumble and crash. When the sound faded the two looked up and saw what looked like some sort of giant, bulky four-legged worm. Robin whipped out his bo-staff and a couple explosion disks. He threw them to distract the monster as he attacked. Kori jumped in, unleashing many Starbolts.

"Dick! We must stop it before it screams again!"

"Don't worry, I think I have that under control!" Robin shouted as he threw a ball into the creature's mouth. It exploded and covered the creature's mouth a sticky substance, so the only damage it could do now, was simply fight…, which it did. It charged the two and head-butted them through the hole it had made, landing the heroes on a long ledge. The two got up and saw their predicament. Robin turned to Kori, "Kori! You have to fly!"

"Dick, I cannot, I am not joyful!"

"Just…just think of how great it will be when this is all over! Your people will be safe! Your brother and sister will be okay! But that can only happen if you're around! You're a great leader! Kori I know you can do it! I trust you!" Kori looked over and saw that the Monster was charging again, and was getting closer by the second. Robin saw that she looked a bit unsure, and he laced his fingers with hers, "Kori, as long as we're together it'll be okay. You won't be alone, I'll be with you no matter what happens."

Kori looked at him and nodded and the two jumped just as the monster reached them. The three when hurtling down the abyss. As the creature fell before them, Kori and Robin stared at each other and Kori's eyes ignited in green light. The two jerked upward and landed safely on sturdy ground.

"See Kori! I told you—

Robin was cut off by a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you Richard. I could not have done that without you." Robin smiled in spite of his lack of oxygen and hugged her back softly. Kori looked ahead and squealed, "Dick! It is your ship!"

She let go of him and he gasped for air before he turned around and saw she was right. He turned to her and smiled, "See! I told you I wasn't lost."

Kori rolled her eyes and they walked over to it. Robin examined the small opening that had been damaged and looked for the repair kit. Nothing seemed that it would have been much use, and he had no scrap metal to repair it with, but with his general knowledge of spacecrafts, he figured it wouldn't be too big of a problem. He gave the okay and they climbed into the small pod and he turned the ship on. He looked down at his fuel readings and frowned, "Dick? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, we're low on fuel."

Kori's face-hardened, "How low?"

"Well, we wouldn't make it to Tamaran, that's for damn certain."

Kori growled before she spoke, "Well I do know of a planet that is half the distance to Tamaran. Do we have enough for that?"

Robin stared and the fuel tank for a moment before nodding, "Yah pretty sure."

Kori sighed, "Very well. The Planet is a multicultural trade planet. There are many in this system. It will most likely have fuel suitable for your ship."

"Ok, tell me which way to go," Robin said as they lifted off.

* * *

They traveled for a little while, mostly in silence except for when she gave him directions. They weren't very happy with each other, like they had been before they left, but hey you wouldn't be too happy if you were sitting extremely close with almost no breathing room. They finally arrived at the planet and as they were flying through the atmosphere, an alarm and red flashing began to go off. Apparently, the gash in the ship Robin thought wasn't a problem, was becoming one. As they were going through the atmosphere, the metal began to peel away, and a fire set in it, and now it was causing a malfunction and Robin lost almost all control of the craft. He hit the parachute button to lessen the fall, and tried to steer it for a better land as best as he could. When impact was made, the side of Robin's head smacked against the window, and Kori's forehead made contact with the front window. It didn't knock them out, but it gave them a good headache and some lovely cuts. Robin quickly opened the pod and the two got out. Robin examined his ship and shook his head. A moment later he felt a zap in the beginning of his left ear and soon after a burning. He yelped and quickly grabbed what was causing the pain. What he found was the translator Galfor had given him…in two separate pieces.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Cartay?"

"Huh?" Robin turned to Kori.

"Cartay mi?"

"Um, I can't understand you," Robin said and showed her the broken translator. He saw that her face gained a pinkish tint on top of her orange and she moaned.

"Sar, X'hal! Sar!"

"Uh?"

Kori exhaled sharply before she began to walk toward him, mumbling angrily, "Zar paradu! Kelan, meforis! Shilonay markius!" she reached him and grasped him firmly on the shoulders.

Robin shuddered and breathed, "What are you…?"

Soft lips stopped him. His eyes widened as she forcefully kissed him. He didn't respond but didn't pull away. She grunted at his inactivity and forced open his mouth, kissing him deeper. Robin's body went numb and she pulled away, "Uh, most effective. Why must that be most effective," Kori's voice rang through his ears, with a slight accent that reminded him of a Puerto Rican accent.

Robin shook his head vigorously, "The Hell…?"

Kori sighed, "Tamaranians are capable of acquiring language by touch."

"Then why didn't ya just touch me!"

"Because! It is not as effective! The only time we just touch someone is when the alien does not even have a mouth!"

"But was it really necessary to kiss me?"

"…What is a kiss?"

"…Are ya kidding? It's what you just gave me!"

"Well to Tamaranians it is just known as mouth to mouth. Is that what a kiss is on earth?"

"Well…well yes but it's a way of affection."

"Well it was most certainly not that!"

Robin disregarded the comment, "Tamaranians…don't kiss?"

"No."

"Then how do you show affection? Like husband and wife?"

"Mating."

Robin's face flushed, "Ah, I see," he looked over to his ship and walked around it. He went over and inspected the larger problem. Being to close to find out what had gone wrong and how much repairs were needed he got in the way of a sudden spark which caught to his mask. Quickly he ripped it off and smacked it on his pant leg to put it out.

"Dick! Are you alright?" Kori rushed over to see what had happened.

"Yah I'm fine, can't say the same for my mask though," Robin sighed and turned around.

Kori's breath caught in her throat. With his mask she would not deny that he had attractive features. But without the mask, not too mention how beat up he looked, he was ruggedly handsome. Kori had always been around green-eyed people, aside from her sister, and she was blown away by his dizzying blue eyes. They were dark, but clear at the same time, "Dick."

Robin looked at her, "Yes?"

His eyes penetrated into hers, and she suddenly lost her words. She stuttered, "You, you have eyes."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "you thought the mask was what? Attached?"

Kori blushed, "No that is not what I meant to say. What I meant to say was…" her eyes locked with his, "you have beautiful eyes."

Robin was taken aback by the comment. He never heard that before. It was at this moment he noticed they were very close. He swallowed and responded breathlessly, "thank you."

A small explosion caused the two to jump apart and set their attention back to the ship.

Robin looked back at her, "Uh, how are we going to get this thing to the town?"

Kori did not seem worried, and she made her way to the ship, "The town is not far from here. We shall be there in no time," Kori lifted up the ship with little strain and began walking in what apparently was the way to the town.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief and he followed, "Man, are all you Tamaranians this strong?"

"Hm? How do you mean?"

"Well, its just Humans aren't as strong as that to lift up a small spacecraft."

"You are not? Goodness Dick, what can you Humans do?"

Robin scowled, "You know, maybe we just shouldn't talk."

"Well you were the one who initiated conversation Dick."

Robin groaned and he muttered, "Bruce Wayne you owe me big time."

**lol poor, poor, robin. getting stranded on a planet with a beautiful alien, then getting straddled by her no less, having the alien practically make-out with him. yah his life just sucks right now. please read and review if you love me! because i love all reviews! flames are accepted but will be fed to my dog who will then crap it out.**


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Ok thanks for the reviews everyone! but i'm having family for x-mas so don't expect an update until WEDNESDAY!. maybe tuesday really all depends. ON YOU! i need some motivation to finish this story. if you guys really like it let me know! a few nice long complementing reviews are better than a whole lot of small ones to me. enjoy!**

* * *

When the two had reached the 'service station' Kori set down the ship and called for assistance. A slug looking creature with an elephant like nose came out to them. Robin whispered to Kori, "Hey how are you going to talk with him? Another mouth-to-mouth scene?"

Kori glared at Dick and whispered back, "No. I already told you this is a multicultural trading planet. Most business and storeowner's know a variety of languages and dialects. He will most likely speak Tamaranian, for it is a common language."

The Creature reached them and Kori initiated speech with him and they conversed. It lasted for about five minutes and Robin had thought it was coming to a close and tuned in. Kori nodded to the alien and turned to Robin.

"Well, I have enough Tamaranian credit to take care of the repairs and a place to stay so we may find a temporary dwelling for the night while our ship is repaired."

"Okay."

They began walking and Kori spoke up, "Karnack said that the repairs would not take long. It should be done by—

"Tomorrow evening. Good, I was worried it would be longer," Robin said nonchalantly.

Kori stopped in her tracks, "How did you know that?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know that that was when the ship would be ready?"

Robin looked at her genuinely confused, "I…I don't know."

Kori stared in disbelief, "could you understand our conversation?"

"Well…well I wasn't really listening until the very end. It sounded a lot like…I don't know like he was saying it would be ready by sunset tomorrow."

"Moonset," Kori corrected, "But how could you have known?"

"It was more I just got the general meaning of it. Maybe when you kissed me, I learned some Tamaranian? Is that possible?"

"I do not know. Mouth-to-mouth has never been recorded as being a language dispersion act. But perhaps it is different with humans? They are the closest in anatomy and appearance than any other race."

"Yah, maybe that's it."

"It is still strange," the two came to a halt in front of an inn.

"This looks good. What do you say?"

"Very well," they entered in and Kori went and made arrangements. The worker handed her what seemed to be a kind of key and they made their way to a staircase.

Robin looked at her and whispered, "Why did you get a one bedroom?"

Kori was taken aback, "X'hal that is strange. And to answer your question it would seem less suspicious. Why should anyone question a male and female getting a room together?"

Robin's face reddened, "Right. Well I suppose this means I'll be taking the floor then right?"

"Naturally."

Robin sighed as they reached the room and went inside. Robin heard his shoes click on the floor and he peered down at it. It was stone, "Wow. You know I'm just taking a guess but this must be some sort of high rated place. I mean stone floors," he stomped on it with one foot a few times, "classy."

Kori gave an amused smile, "Do not think you will get out of your sleeping arrangement Dick. It is only fair I get a bed, considering I have had to sleep on the cold hard ground for the past three nights."

"Yah, yah whatever."

Kori sat herself down on the bed while Robin leaned against a wall and awkwardly thought for something to say, "Uh, you must be hungry. Maybe we should go out and get something?"

Kori shook her head; "we must not be in public more than necessary. I can call for room assistance. They can bring us something to eat," she got up and walked over to what appeared to be some sort of phone.

"You know, for such a primitive set up, they're pretty high tech."

Kori giggled as she dialed and soon was speaking in her native Tongue. Robin couldn't catch what she was ordering probably because he had never heard of the stuff she was saying.

After the food had come and Robin had hesitantly tried the food and eventually found some things that were all right, the two were in an uncomfortable silence. Robin was in deep thought concerning Kori and after a while he looked up at her and spoke, "Listen Kori. I've been thinking and well…after we get our ship repaired," Kori looked up at him as he paused. Their eyes locked, "We'll go look for your family."

Kori's eyes softened and she looked at him with utmost gratefulness, "Richard. You mean it?"

He gave a small smile, "Yes Kori'ander. I'll help you look for them. I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself if after I brought you back to Tamaran, only to have you go and find them and discover you're too late. I don't want that on my conscious and I'd hate for you too lose the only family you've got," Robin looked down, "trust me, being alone is much worse then any other torture in the universe."

Kori got up and walked over to him. When he felt her close prescesence he looked up and met her emerald eyes, that held compassion…for him," Richard," she whispered softly, "You do not know what this means to me. Thank you," she embraced him, but it wasn't her bone-crushing hug from before. It was a warm embrace that made Robin feel like he would melt from it. He lightly hugged her back and soon she pulled away, with tears threatening to fall.

Robin's face dropped, "Hey! Don't cry Kori. It's ok, we'll find them."

"Oh Dick, it is just, my sister and I have been captured by the Gordanians before! We were test subjects and it still amazes me that we even survived. I am only scared that she is not so fortunate the second time around. Ry'ander is strong, he was put through fierce training, and I believe he is strong enough to go through what my sister and I had gone through. But should the Gordanians pick up where they left off, I know there will be no hope for my older sister."

"Kori don't say that! If you give up now, then there's no way you'll beat the Gordanians when the time comes," Robin said and then thought for a moment, "Wait a minute? Did you say older sister?"

Kori pulled away completely and she headed over to the bed, "Yes. She is two and twenty; I believe is what it is by your Earth standards. I am only twenty." Kori sat down and motioned for Robin to join her.

Robin complied, "But if she's older," he sat beside her, "then why isn't she the Grand Ruler?"

"My sister was born without the ability to fly. The kingdom saw it as a bad Omen so they denied her the throne. When I was born, the crown was passed to me."

"Wow, how does your sister feel about that?"

"I believe that she has always had a sense of resentment towards me, but after the ordeal with the Gordanians, we were much closer. She is able to pouce Starbolts, like me, but she is still incapable of flight."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does. I feel sad for my sister. If I could do something I would. She would make a better leader than I."

"Don't say that Kori. You're a great leader."

"But, you have never seen me in a ruling position before."

"So? I've spent enough time with you to just know that you are right for Tamaran. Don't let anyone tell you other wise, Kori."

Kori smile wholeheartedly, "Thank you Dick," she paused for a moment and looked at the bed, "If you wish it Dick, you may sleep on the bed, if it does not bother you that I shall be sharing it with you. It is just I do not think I could sleep on solid ground another night—

Robin chuckled, "It's fine Kori. And thanks."

"Certainly Dick."

It was at this time Robin finally took notice of their battered appearance. His ear throbbed a little and he looked at Kori and noticed a cut hidden under her bangs, "Kori, maybe we should get that cleaned up."

"Hm?"

"Your forehead. It's got a cut," Robin stood and made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and looked at it befuddled, "Uh? What's a sink?"

Kori giggled as she got up and joined him. She walked over to a large bowl with half a hood over it. She placed her palm on it and it gave a faint glow before water poured through it.

"Nifty," Robin commented as he searched and found a cloth. He dipped it under the faucet. Kori lifted up her bangs and Robin dabbed the cut. When she winced he apologized.

There was a moment of silence, but Kori cleared her throat, they were awfully close, "Um, there is a shower. I can tell you how to use it if you wish to get cleaned up. I can also go downstairs and get some clean clothes."

"What are you saying, that I stink?"

Kori laughed, "not out loud."

Robin playfully retorted, "Well then allow me to not say it out loud as well."

She turned her head away playfully and stuck her nose up in the air. Robin gave a small laugh before cupping her chin with his index finger and made her face him once again so he could finish cleaning the cut. It all became serious again, as the two kept their minds focused on the small proximity between them, "So, is that what you wish?"

"Yah, that sounds fine."

* * *

Kori had finished with her shower and stood in front of the mirror, examining her clothes. The material was like a strong jacket fabric. Fitting but comfortable. She had on a long sleeved midriff jacket and matching shorts and long matching boots that came up just above her knees. The color of the outfit was a silvery, light purple. After her full examination she came out of the bathroom and saw Robin in his. His was made of the same material, but it was navy blue in color. A light blush crept up to her cheeks at her reasoning for the color, and finding she was right. The blue had brought out his eyes. His jacket was unzipped right now, revealing a grey t-shirt. Kori noticed that he was holding his utility belt and fiddling with it.

"Dick, what is it that you are doing?"

He looked up and gave a slight double take. Kori was perfectly aware of his traveling eyes making their way to hers, and was surprised to find she got tingles. When his eyes locked on hers, her breath hitched. Dick responded to her question, as he fought of his hunger, in a low husky voice, "Uh, I can cloak my utility belt. I don't really want it to stand out," in a few seconds the belt phased to black color, and he clipped it around his waist, "What time is it?"

Outside they could hear incoherent shouting from down the street, "Oh, if I am not mistaken. It is about 10:30 earth time."

The shouting had not ceased, "Oh, well maybe we should go to sleep now, and then in the morning um maybe come up with some sort of game plan to get your brother and sister back."

The loud shouts were growing, "um, yes that sounds good."

Robin was about to respond when the shouting had struck his last nerve and he headed over to the window, "Goddamn, can't they take that inside? They're gonna wake the entire town with that noise."

Kori walked over to join him, "I agree, they are causing quite a," Kori gasped and quickly threw her hands over her mouth.

"Kori? Kori what is it!"

"It, it…it is the Gordanians! But! How, how could they have found me!"

"What! They're here!"

"They are questioning Karnack!"

Robin groaned, "oh no! A scout must have spotted my ship! They must have followed us!"

Kori was silent for a few seconds, "we must go."

"Go? Go where! We don't have a ship! The Gordanians are here! They know we're here! Where the fuck are we going to go!"

"We shall just have to get a head start on our plan!"

"What plan!"

"The plan we were going to plan tomorrow!"

"That plan!"

"Yes!"

"But it's not even a plan yet! Kori we can't just fly to the Gordanian planet and get you family as simple as that!"

"Well we don't have much of a choice!"

"Yes we do! We'll go back to Tamaran and gather a team!"

"But we might be too late by then! What about what you told me! That you'd never be able to live with yourself if—

"Yah well that was before our lives got a lot more difficult! They have us outnumbered!"

"Well I refuse to be captured without a fight! I would rather us be caught then give ourselves up!"

"Kori! Please listen! I know you're worried for your family! But you aren't being rational right now!"

"There is no time to be rational!"

"Just give me a second to think!"

"We do not have a second!"

"Shut up!" Robin rubbed his fingers against his temple and was quiet, "I got it!"

"What! What is it!"

Robin grabbed something out of his belt and held it in front of her. It was a small, silver ball.

"A…marble?"

"Oh, it's much more than that. But Kori, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you think you could fly a Gordanian ship?"

* * *

**OoOoOoOo, i think things get interesting. OMG ! i saw Go this morning and it rocked! hehe, Beastboy is now the cutest little goober! (yes he is a chocolate covered peanut) i plan to adopt his qute little self. and is it just me, or in the beginning with Robin and how he talked remind anyone of how Batman talks? you knwo that split personality deal? it was pretty hot, not gonna lie. and whoa! i loved the starfire robin conflict fighting! lol it DOES remind me of the last chapter and how they first met in this. GO ME! please review! and flames are accepted but remember this! they will be give to my best friend Debi so that she can dootle on it til she can't doodble no more! (so she may be busy for a little bit) love ya all! bye!**


	5. The Less than happy family reunion

**(puts reading glasses on) uh, you wouldn't hit an author with glasses would you?**

**i am so sorry it took so long for this update! i am officially the worst updater ever! well, actually there' been worse, but still! i'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, and it may possibly be the last one, but i'm thinking of doing a sequel. I KNOW! i have way too many out, i'm horrible i know, but it would help if people gave me suggestions, cuz then i get inspired. i'll try my best to get some updating in on ALL my fics. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: oh god i can't believe i forgot about these! yah i don't own this, such a pity**

* * *

Gordanians. Large green monsters. Looks like a cross between a toad and a bull. They're as about pleasant as the two as well. The large group had left their ship to the fierce company of four large guards as they went on their search for the Grand Ruler. The head Gordanian heard faint talking and turned his head in the direction and spotted the Grand Ruler and her accomplice hiding in a corner talking. The two looked over and spotted them, turned and ran down the alley. The Gordanian gave a large roar and charged after them, his team following close behind.

* * *

"You are sure that will keep them busy long enough to get away Dick?" Kori whispered from up on a rooftop. The two heroes watched as their hologram images led the Gordanians far away from their ship.

"Positive Kori. My teammate Cyborg programmed it himself, and he couldn't tell the difference when I used it. Now come on, we've got the element of surprise on our hands."

They stealthily made their way to the Gordanian ship. Robin first threw out four smoke pellets. It didn't take long for the Gordanian guards to lose sight and breath. Robin and Kori then let out a storm of explosives and Starbolts and the Gordanians went down in a matter of moments. They checked to make sure they were really out before heading into the ship. Robin pulled out his Bo staff.

"Ok Kori, be on the look out. You make your way to the cockpit, while I check out the ship."

Kori nodded and did as she was told. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually got the ship out of the air and quickly shot off into the sky. Six minutes later a disheveled looking Robin grunted his way into the seat next to her, "I would have liked a little warning next time you shoot off into space and I can't brace myself."

Kori ignored his comment, "Oh Dick this is wonderful! We are so close to finding my sister and brother!"

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't think landing on the planet will be cake."

"…please, what is cake?"

* * *

The two heroes stared as they approached an ugly, swamp colored planet become closer with each passing second, "Kori, you do realize that they probably already know we're coming."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Ok, just making sure we're on the same page."

They continued on in silence, both subconsciously thinking if the other could hear their heartbeat pounding in their chests'. As they came through the atmosphere nothing attacked at them. They were waiting for them. They soon saw many shapes that resembled the Beasts. They were almost there.

* * *

"Oh man, where is he!"

"Dude, if he hasn't answered by now, then I don't think he'll ever answer. Maybe the communicator got destroyed?"

"Oh come on, do you really think he has one? Man he whips those things out of nowhere to give to new honorary titans. Do you honestly believe he's got one on his that belt of his?"

"Well obviously! Can't you get a lock on his ship? Or maybe a lock on the grand ruler's ship?"

"What good would finding the Empress' ship do, Gar? It's destroyed!"

"Well we'll just have to wait for Rachel to wake up. Then she can maybe find Dick."

"Well I just hope she wakes up soon, before we're too late."

* * *

When the two landed no one came and rapped threw the door and apprehend them. They just stood out there and waited. Robin and Kori looked at each other for a moment before nodding to one another and getting up. The door hissed as they made their way outside.

"Ah, the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. What a pleasure it is to be in your company. We give you great thanks for making this easier for us. Now we don't have to go out and bring you here ourselves," A Gordanian greeted sarcastically. Four Gordanians stepped up and grabbed the two, holding them in place and revealing a certain familiar face.

(in Tamaranian)"Sister? Sister! You are uninjured? Oh X'hal you are still alive!" Kori shouted but then her face became confused after a few moments of observation. Her sister was not restrained in any way, and her face held a look of mischief and sick amusement, "Sister? Why do you not do anything? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Dear Kori'ander. In fact, everything is perfect! Alls going according to plan."

"I do not understand…?"

Kom'ander snickered, "Why isn't that surprising? I always was the quickest wit of the family. You see, sister dear? I planned all this. What better way to gain the crown that is rightfully mine? Give the Gordanians the planet Tamaran, have all the test subjects they'll ever need. And in return I'll have rule over the people!"

Kori's eyes lit up, "Your reign would be short if you give the Tamaranians up to be slaughtered!"

"Not necessarily. All Tamaranians over five and forty would be given for experimentation, while everything below would be able to prosper under my rule!"

"But why sister? Why would you ever wish the same torture that you and I had gone through on our people?"

"For revenge! How dare they deny me what was rightfully mine! And then give it to someone so unworthy and pathetic as you!" Kori winced at her sister's words, as did Robin. Kom'ander looked over at him, glanced back at her sister, then back raising an eyebrow. She made her way over to him, "And who might this be, sister dear? Your knight in shinning armor? Figures that someone had to come rescue you, I always was rescuing you when we were younger."

"Please, leave him alone! Your quarrel is with me, and only me Kom'ander," Kori cried out.

Kom'ander looked over at her sister, bored, and then turned back to Robin with interest, "Perhaps I'll keep him for myself? He is quite handsome, wouldn't you agree little sister? And it good shape I warrant. He would be fun to have around," Kom'ander closed her mouth over his. Kori gasped but in a quick second after Kom'ander's action Dick pulled his lips away.

Dick held eye contact with a smug looking Kom'ander before spitting on the ground, "Listen, I'm not like most earth men, so sorry to say sluts don't get me off."

Kom'ander's eyes lit up in bright violet and she backhanded Robin across the face, "Insolent boy! How dare you address the Grand Ruler like that!"

Robin's face was nonchalant, "I was talking to you, not Kori."

Kom'ander roared in furry as two amethyst orbs lit up in her hands. She was stopped by beams of florescent green, and was shot away from Robin. Kom'ander looked over at her sister, enraged, "You impudent little Zorf Neck! How dare you defend this pathetic creature."

"It is not he who is pathetic, sister," Kori said firm and quietly. Kom'ander roared in anger as a violet orb ignited in her hand and shot Kori dead on, and she went limp.

"KORI!"

"Take her and the worthless human to their cell!" there was a grunt in response but she went forward and clutched Robin's face in her hand, "Do appreciate the company, for my useless little sister will be the last thing you see."

"If you must know, that isn't such a bad punishment," Robin snapped.

Kom'ander glared at Robin, "The Gordanians are very pleased, they've never experimented on a human before."

* * *

Robin groaned as he came to consciousness, only to be welcomed by a splitting headache, and his hands bound behind him in chains.

"I am, sorry, for all this," a soft voice spoke behind him, and he realized he was sat up straight and back to back with Kori.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? This isn't your fault."

The Grand Ruler sighed, "Please Richard, do not be so kind. It is my fault. If I had not been so stubborn, and insisted upon saving my family, you would not be here."

"Kori, don't blame yourself. There was no way you could've known what your sister had done. This is nobody's fault but hers."

"Oh Dick, you do not understand. You have been unconscious for the past eight hours. They will be arriving here soon to take you and I away."

"8 hours? That long? I don't even remember being knocked out," Robin stated lightly.

"Dick, please. Now is not the time. You and I are practically on our death beds, and you are not taking it seriously. Ry'ander is dead, Kom'ander has won."

"No, Kori she hasn't. and you can't let her."

"I cannot defeat her."

"Who told you that bull shit? Her? Of course you can Kori."

"Her Starbolts are more powerful than mine—

"So? Battles aren't won by brute strength, Kor. They're won by using strategies, and finding weaknesses."

"But, what about you? I will be put under experimentation, that I might be able to withstand for a small period of time. You I fear will not last long, and that is my fault."

"Damn it Kori'ander no it's not! Stop blaming yourself! I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself ok? It's not your fault," Robin whispered loudly but then he quickly calmed down and continued on with a humorous tone, "Besides, they forgot to search me before tossing me in here. I guess the Gordanians aren't the most intelligent inhabitants of the Vega System?"

"…Your utility belt…" Kori whispered, "certainly that would not be enough, Dick."

Robin feigned offense, "Hey! You haven't seen me in action. You don't know what I'm capable of," he got serious and he turned his head and body as much as he could, and Kori did the same, "Listen, I want you to try and fight. Don't give up, 'cause if you do, then Kom'ander wins. I don't care what she says, no one is better fit for Tamaran than you, Kori. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. And besides, you're a lot stronger than you look," Robin smiled at her and she returned it graciously.

"Richard, thank you for being so supportive, it means a lot."

"Think nothin' of it, Kor. But everything I've said is true. Don't forget it. and also, when you completely own Kom'ander and defeat her, don't worry about me ok? I've got a plan going, so I want you to get out of here as fast as you can, ok?"

"Dick what are you--?

"I can't explain it, just follow my directions, ok?"

"But—

"Kori'ander, please just drop it alright?"

"…you will…be uninjured, yes?"

Robin stared at her hopeful, confused eyes before he abruptly kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but let him kiss her for a few moments before she softly kissed him back. It wasn't long after that loud clanging of the guards were heard, "Hey! Stop doing…what ever it is your doing!"

They pulled away and stared at each other when suddenly Robin was yanked away, "RICHARD!"

"Don't worry Kori, just remember what I said, okay?"

Kori nodded slowly as tears filled her eyes. A guard turned to her, "The Grand Ruler of Tamaran wishes to deal with you personally," Kori didn't fight their rough handling of her.

This was it.


End file.
